


Sick day off

by Littleredpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Hurt, Sickfic, sick keith, supporting lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleredpaladin/pseuds/Littleredpaladin
Summary: Lance flinched a little. Keith's voice sounded like an old drunk after a couple of Marlboro-packets. Lots of Marlboro-packets.





	

Normally, so Lance thought at least, his walk to the trainings room at this time and this point would be pointless. Absolutely pointless.

Why?

Because he knew, that the room would be occupied by some stupid black-haired mullet who would gave nothing about somebody else who would to level up his skills. Mornings without any fighting or missions were definitely the times; the red paladin trained himself to the limit. Again; without any regard of the others. Especially, since Shiro disappeared.

But Lance tried it anyway. Maybe he had some luck. Or maybe even the possibility to mock Keith endlessly.

 

But to his surprise - the room was empty

 

"Okay? Emptiness? Strange…" Lance asked himself and walked into the room. The light was on and one droid walked back to his pod, but there was no one to be found. Lance raised his eyebrow and activated the ship protocol. The photo of the mullet-haired paladin immediately showed up.

 

_Well…Keith was here…that's for sure_

Suddenly, Lance felt a suspicious feeling in his chest. Something wasn't right and his senses started to tingle. He dimmed the light, deactivated the training-mode and walked out the room. He decided to go back to the sleeping rooms and knocked on Keith's door.

 

"Keith?"

"What?!"

 

Lance flinched a little. Keith's voice sounded like an old drunk after a couple of Marlboro-packets. Lots of Marlboro-packets.

 

"Can I come in?"

"Help yourself out!"

 

Slowly, Lance opened the door and saw Keith lying on his back in his bed; legs slightly bend upward. One hand lied on the forehead, hiding his eyes and the whole body was shivering. The face was almost completely white and the eyes were surrounded with black and red circles, which were clearly in sight. Sweat was running down his cheeks. And for the first time Lance saw Keith's black socks, because the red paladin had taken his shoes off.

Even before Lance was going to say something, he was interrupted by Keith's loud, hoarsely coughs.

 

"Man…that sound's bad!" Lance said and walks towards Keith's bed.

"Just a little cold…" Keith replied with a small voice and Lance bent down. "Yep, Mullet…and I'm a little princess with pink fluff."

Keith raised his hand and Lance finally got the chance to look into Keith's eyes. "I don't even need to touch your forehead. You're eyes are feverish as hell!" Keith said nothing. Just starred at the ceiling and suddenly turned on his side away from Lance as another coughing-attack was starting. Lance felt unexpectedly a sympathy pain in his lungs.

 

"That's not a little cough, Keith! You're sick!" He said roughly and laid his hands on Keith's shoulder as the red paladin was to catch his breath. Lance sensed the trembling muscles and even through the shirt, the hot skin was clearly noticeable. "You have a fever and you're coughing like a world champion! So even if I would be blind, I could see that you're definitely ill!" To his surprise, Lance didn't get any reply from Keith. But the thicken breathing and restless movements showed clearly that he was awake.

 

"Mullet…"

"Can't get sick…" Keith answered slowly, still hardly breathing and Lance had a sudden realization.

"You know…I'm pretty sure Shiro doesn't want to be saved by a contaminated little virus infecting him…" He began now very softly and understandable "He wants to be saved by his good friend in his fit state…"

 

Finally Keith turned his head and looked Lance in the eyes. His face was written by pain and sickness. But his eyes were sad and risen. "Please don't tell the others…" He whispered and Lance took a deep breath doubtfully looking back to Keith's eyes. "Lance, please…" Keith begged and Lance sat on the free side of the bed.

"If you let me check how bad you're sickness is, we can discuss about that" He proposes and Keith visibly thought about that. After a little while, he nodded and lay back on his back. Lance first checked the forehead.

"You're really burning up! You've got a high fever!" Lance lifted up Keith's T-Shirt and tapped slightly on it.

"What are you doing?" Keith asked irritated.

"Checking your lungs" Lance answered "An old trick I learned from my grandma. Living on a high mountain in Cuba is cool, but considering medical attention it's a bit tricky. I myself grew up in Varadero, but my granny was a great teacher…"

His face became a little darker. "You've got something definitely on your lungs. Maybe bronchitis…hopefully not pneumonia."

"How did you…"

"…the sound, Keith. It doesn't sound clear when I tab." Lance explained, sank the shirt and stood up.

"Healing-pods are sadly just for injuries. But I remember some medicine in the kitchen. I'll go get it and also bring some cold water for your forehead."

 

As Lance left, Keith saw to the door and couldn't hide his surprise. The mostly jerky and joking Cuban-teenager suddenly became still and very friendly. Was this the true face of Lance McClaine?

 

After a couple of minutes, Lance came back. He drunk a towel into the cold water and laid it on Keith's forehead. The red paladin felt a sudden relief and laid his hand on the towel. "Good, that should help for the fever. Luckily I've found an Altean-translator." Lance grabbed a little box. "It says it helps for coughing and lung problems. Seems that Allura and Coran have also lungs like us 'cause the translator said it is also for humans." Lance took a little bottle out of his pocket and reached it to Keith with a tablet in the other hand. Keith sat a little up, took the tablet, swallowed it and drank something from the bottle to flush it down.

"There you go, down the hatch!"

 

"Ugh, it tastes like an old woman's arm-pit!"

"How do you know how…"

"…shut up!"

 

Lance grinned a little and took the blanked, to put it over Keith's body. "You need now warmth, buddy. And rest! Lots of! So no training!"

"Aye aye sir!" Keith mumbled and as Lance was to stand up for leaving, he took the blue paladins hand.

"Lance…"

"I'm not telling the others!" Lance promised and to his surprise, Keith shook his head. "No…um…" His face turned immediately red. "Don't like to be alone when I'm sick…" He whispers almost not audible.

"What?"

"I don't like to be alone when I'm sick…" Keith repeated and Lance sat in front of his bed and putted his hands on the mattress.

"For real?" He giggled and Keith hided his face in the blanket.

"If you find it that funny, I prefer to be alone!"

"Just joking, Mullet. Nobody likes to be alone, while being sick. But to be honest…I don't know what to talk with you!" Keith came out of his hide-out and shrugged his shoulders.

 

"You can tell me about your family…if I don't make you too homesick! It'll distract me from this stupid sickness and…"

"Keith…"

"What if we don’t find him Lance?" Keith asked, tears swinging in his voice. As he closed his eyes, little streams of water ran down his cheeks. Lance softly took Keith's hand and squeezed them a little.

"Don't talk like that. First of all it doesn't help your health right now and second we'll find him Keith! I know that! Soon as you'll get better, we're gonna kick some Galra-asses and find him!"

Keith's pressed his eyes together, pulled one hand one of Lance embrace and hided his face.

"Damn it…" He sobbed.

 

At this moment, Lance realized that Keith's sickness didn't come from a virus. It also came from a broken heart from someone, who lost his closest friend without any clue where do find him.

 

Keith coughed once again during his sobs and Lance putted one arm around him. "Hey Mullet" He whispers and Keith looked up "everything's going to be alright! Come here…" Lance pressed Keith to his body, intentionally ignoring the wet tears soaking in his shirt. "But I swear to god if I'm now getting sick because of you I'm so going to throw you out of this ship!"

As Lance heard a little giggle, his heart was getting warmer.

 

"There you go, Keith!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another little what-after-season 2 one-shot. ^^ Just can stop myself. Hope you like it :)


End file.
